


Confessing

by Koffee



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, References to Shakespeare, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has a confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessing

“I think I’m falling for you -- like, I’ve got feelings for you.”

Dick peered up at Jason, the light of the full moon made his eyes shine in a way that Jason never wanted to forget. He didn’t care if he was rejected or not, but he wanted Dick to know.

He wanted Dick to know that in those words lingered a faint hope of finally gaining even an ounce of love and having something he felt was real. His feelings were real, but if Dick didn’t return them -- then yeah, that would be okay because --

it just would

In the words of that confession lingered a hope of acceptance.

“Are you the one leaving roses for me to find?” Dick reached out and grabbed both of Jason’s hands, “And were you the one who sent pizza to my house last Friday.”

“M-maybe…”

“Little Wing,”

“Yeah.”

“You’re blushing.”

“Shut up, that has nothing to do with anything and how can you tell it’s dark outside!” Jason could feel his heart racing, his legs were shaking and he knew Dick could see it but he didn’t care. “Of course I’m going to be blushing, I just confessed to you and…”

“It’s alright.” Dick said softly, he pulled Jason in and wrapped his arms around him. “You know, I think I might have a confession for you too.”

“And what might that be?”

“Hamlet Act 2 Line 107.”

Jason let out a small laugh, “You asshole, let me think for a moment...um… Doubt not...no um, Doubt thou the stars are fire, Doubt that the sun doth move…”

“Doubt truth to be a liar, but never doubt I love.”

“But I always thought Hamlet was lying when he said that.”

“Hamlet might have, but I’m not.” 


End file.
